dumbfandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Games
Brief Info Icy Games is a Gaming Channel that recently started featuring the Cast from Dumb. So in honor of the Channel's 5 year anniversary I decided to include them in the Website. Hopefully we have another 5 years of Grade A content! You can find the channel by clicking here. History The Beginning The channel was created in 2013 and was under the Username Eisler485. On the day the channel was created he posted "Eye Of The Tiger Lyrics-" a music centered video rather than Gaming. His next video was a Minecraft Mod installation Tutorial video posted July 15th. Later in September he posted another Minecraft Video covering how Hoppers work. The next day he started his Happy Wheel Series which would span across 19 Episodes. After this a new Era was born Failing Series Era At the birth of the channel many series started and stopped within the same month. These series included * Skyblocks (1 Episode) * Minecraft Farmer (3 Episodes) * Icy V log (2? Episodes) * Icecraft (18 Episodes) * Rim World (3 Episodes) * Rim World New Beginnings (2 Episodes) * Icecraft 2 (11 Episodes) * IceCraft Lets Build (1 Episode) * Prison Architect (6 Episodes) * Vanilla Minecraft (5 Episodes) * Don't Starve (4 Episodes) * Minecraft Diversity (2 Episodes) But in this Era also birthed the first episode of Icy Games on April 15th 2014 titled "Icy Games - Buruto Bison Revenge" and had a few Blockland one offs that became very popular on the channel. Consistency Era This era stared on February 24th, 2015 and lasted a while. After trying for a while Gabe settled down and stuck to one game. He tried creating a Paper Mario series with a Co-Commentator. Series during this era included * Star Wars : Battlefront II Campaign (15 Episodes - Completed) * Paper Mario (N64) (2 Episodes) * Five Nights At Freddie's (2 Episodes) * Zelda II (45 Episodes - Completed) * Rocket League (53 Episodes) * Sarge's Heroes (17 Episodes - Completed) * Chrono Trigger (17 Episodes) * The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time (62 Episodes - Completed) After The Legend of Zelda Eisler485 went through a dry spell. The Dry Spell This Era started on February 1st of 2017. During this era a few videos would pop out here and there including some 8-bit Music, Clash Royale Games, and a few Live streams of Mario Strikers for the Game Cube. Gabe wanted to re-brand and try a different style of channel. So he ditched the Eisler485 name and adopted the Icy Games brand in honor of his Flash Games Playlist which had 13 well viewed videos in the playlist. D.U.M.B. Era / Icy Games Era This Era started on January 24th of 2018. Gabe asked the Cast from DUMB to join him on his Gaming Channel and Greatness was born. So far the DUMB crew have created 4 Series and of those 4, 1 has been closed off. These series include...- * Keep Talking & Nobody Explodes (6 Episodes - Completed) * Cabala's Survival : Shadows of Katmai (9 Episodes) * Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor (1 Episode recorded) * Salt (2 Episodes recorded) Category:Channels